A conventional totem pole circuit includes two series switching transistors, and the switching transistors each have a parasitic diode and a parasitic capacitor internally.
If a conventional totem pole operates in a scenario of synchronous rectification, a current is continuous, and an output voltage is a high voltage greater than 400 V, a device having a withstand voltage of more than 400 V is selected as the switching transistor. A reverse recovery current of a parasitic diode of such device is relatively large.
When a switching transistor is turned off, a reverse recovery current generated by a parasitic diode of the switching transistor may adversely affect the other switching transistor that is just turned on, and may further affect an operating state of an entire circuit in a severe case.